


Home Is Where Your Speedster Is

by respoftw



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Hawksilver edition [67]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home.  </p>
<p>It's a novel concept for him, one that you could say he didn't see coming. </p>
<p>anonymous asked:</p>
<p>I have a prompt! :3 Clint leaves on a solo mission and Pietro just becomes really sad and annoying because he misses him and the others have to deal with him :p</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where Your Speedster Is

Clint had been looking forward to coming home.

 

_Home_.

 

It's a novel concept for him, one that you could say he didn't see coming. Bland apartments or Government-provided bunks that were never more than a place to put his head down at nights had been his life for years. Owning nothing more than he could carry, a hold over from his days in the carnival, never settling down, never laying roots, it was the life of a SHIELD agent, a field agent, a spy, an assassin.

 

Then Tony Stark took them all out for shwarma and suddenly he's living the high life; food in the fridge, paint on the walls, people who would notice if he didn't return at night. It was the closest thing to a home he'd had in years.

 

It wasn't quite deserving of the name though.

 

Not until Pietro.

 

Not until the halls were filled with blurs of blue and the screech of sliding feet against marble floors. Not until athletic wear was constantly strewn haphazardly across his room, stinking sneakers tripping him up on his way to the bathroom. Not until the other side of the bed was warm. Not until he could count on being kicked awake at least three times a night by flailing limbs that even sleep couldn't still. Not until he actually cared whether someone would be waiting up for him at night or not.

 

Clint made his home in Pietro and he couldn't wait for this mission to end so he could get back there.

 

Clint had expected Pietro to meet him as the helicopter lands on the top of Avengers Tower, the last in a long line of flights that had seen him safely home. He hadn't expected a welcoming committee that seemed to consist of every Avenger _except_ Pietro.

 

“Clint, thank God you're back.” Steve's relieved and exhausted sounding voice does nothing to dispel the sudden, bone breaking fear at Pietro's absence.

 

“Is Pietro OK? What happened? Where is he? I swear to God, Steve, you better take me to him right now.” Clint is frantic, the travel-weary exhaustion that has haunted him for the past five thousand miles gone as the adrenaline kicks in.

 

“Oh Lord, he's just as bad.” Tony mutters. “Right, that's it. Steve, you are calling Fury tomorrow and telling him that he can never, ever, send Clint or Pietro on any kind of mission without the other one tagging along. At least Pietro was just annoying, Barton would probably have shot arrows in the lot of us by now.”

 

Clint, whose trigger finger _was_ itching to pick up his bow and start demanding some answers, calms at the mention of Pietro's name. “He was...annoying you....what the hell is going on?”

 

Everyone starts talking at once and Clint struggles to make sense of the noise but he at least manages to work out the general problem.

 

_“The dude has no chill when it comes to you, Clint, he - - “ / “- - I swear to God, if I had to hear that mopey emo music one more - -” / “ - - and then when I tried to distract him, he went manic - -” / “ - - seventy-five thousand dollars worth of robotic engineering in pieces! The kid's just lucky that I - - “ / “ - - my brother really, really missed you - - “ / “ - - you must be phenomenal in the sack, Barton - - .“_

 

All culminating in a hearty: “We're so glad you're back.”

 

Amused at their matching expressions of gratitude, Clint has to hide his smirk as he asks, “Where is he now?”

 

“I....I may have put him to sleep. Just until you got back! Just to give us some peace. He is totally fine, I promise.” Wanda rushes to assure Clint that any tampering she had done with Pietro's mind was for the greater good, although he knows that she would never do anything to hurt her brother, could no sooner do so than Clint could.

 

Still, seeing Pietro sleep, so unnaturally still, was strange. Wanda trailed her fingers over her brothers sleeping head, a hint of red mist escaping into the air as she fondly strokes his hair.

 

“He will wake in a moment.”

 

Clint nods, already stripping off his jacket and sitting on the bed so that he will be the first thing Pietro sees.

 

She pauses in the doorway before leaving. “Tell him when he wakes up that he owes me four gallons of Chunky Monkey ice-cream....we're really glad you're back, Clint.”

 

Laughing softly, Clint gets comfortable as he waits for Pietro to wake from his slumber.

 

“Hey, you.” He smiles down at a sleepy-eyed, tow-headed Pietro.

 

“Missed you,” Pietro grumbles.

 

Clint laughs. “Yeah, I heard.”

 

“You're not allowed to do that again.” Pietro pulls him down into the bed to lie next to him. “It's not home without you here.”

 

A warm glow centres itself in Clint's chest as he wraps himself around his bed warm boyfriend.

 

Clint had made his home in Pietro and Pietro has made his home in Clint.

 

And the rest of the Avengers would just have to put up with it.


End file.
